


A Deduction

by notjustmom



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Love Confession, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: A birthday story for alexxphoenix42





	A Deduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexxphoenix42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxphoenix42/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!!! <3

“What is this?” John asked with a sigh, as Sherlock dropped a neatly wrapped parcel in his lap.

“A parcel, John. Pay attention.” He sighed and shook his curls, then sank to his knees in front of his flatmate. “Let me try again. I haven’t known you very long, but I know when you are fussed about something, and there haven’t been any random body parts in the kitchen of late, so I deduced it was something personal you didn’t wish to share with me.”

“So…”

“So, a couple of days ago, I noticed an envelope from an ‘H. Watson’ in the post, and made a not so gigantic leap that your birthday was upcoming, and it must be a rather important one for the sister who you don’t speak to or of very often to reach out to you…”

“I turn 40 today.” John rolled his eyes as he examined the neatly folded corners of the package he hadn’t opened yet.

“Go on, open it. It won’t bite, I promise.”

John sighed heavily but untied the bright blue ribbon, and slowly removed the tape, to find a boxed set of every Monty Python movie ever made. “I thought about getting you a jumper, but you are quite particular about your jumpers, and then I remembered you staying up late watching ‘Holy Grail’ when you couldn’t sleep the first week you moved in, and I thought…”

“You remembered -?”

Sherlock sighed, and glanced shyly up into his eyes and whispered, “don’t you know I remember everything about you, John Watson?”

“But -”

“Why? Isn’t it obvious?”

“Tell me, please?”

Sherlock nodded. “Because over these last few weeks, I have found that I appreciate your company, and your attention to my well-being, your assistance with ‘the work’ has become invaluable to me…”

“Sherlock?”

“Fact is, John Watson, I have discovered that I am in the process of falling in love with you.”

John reached out to brush a stray curl from Sherlock’s eyes and grinned at him. “That wasn’t so difficult, was it?”

“You’ll never know. Happy Birthday, John.”


End file.
